


A Number Worth Calling

by MiracleDreamer



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: A REALLY BAD SUMMARY, Dirty Talk, I dont know tbh, I kind of punned oh lord, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Phone Sex, Though to be fair who wouldnt have a voice kink for Ohm, Voice Kink, a lot of it, brohm, i guess, phone sex operator, sex line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleDreamer/pseuds/MiracleDreamer
Summary: Bryce calls a number given to him by a friend to release some tension he's been building up.The end results shocked him.





	A Number Worth Calling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alitomy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitomy/gifts).



> So this turned into me trying to see how dirty talking works and hoping to god it will improve my bad smut skills.
> 
> Also I don't know how these sex lines actually work so yeah. 
> 
> Enjoy, I actually had a bit of fun with this one, though I do know the ending is lacking a lot.

Bryce was exactly like most people. He had went to school, he had a job working at a quaint little office, and he ate and slept like everyone else. Well, only when you don’t count in the sleepless nights when he would crowd over reports and imprint them into his mind for the next meeting. Other than that, Bryce was perfectly normal, minus the four cats roaming his apartment and the huge intake of caffeine he’s started to ingest ever since he became the boss’ assistant in his job, one step better than a measly secretary.

 

However, just like normal people, Bryce was in need of releasing some pressure. He was wearing out, usually passing out once he would get home. Days were jumbled and soon everything was blurring past him, much like a movie yet he couldn’t really bask in it. He loved his job, even with the added stress in it. It paid well and it helped that his boss was someone he’s known for a long time, which made it easier to like them and harder to turn them down.

 

The plus of being friends with the boss, a man who was reasonable and quite kind, was that he finally took notice of the work building up on Bryce’s shoulders weeks after giving him the promotion. Feeling bad with how he was working Bryce to the bone, he graciously pulled Bryce aside a day after work.

 

A quick talk commenced about Bryce needing a whole day off, which resulted in him being in his home on a Thursday. The urgency to go to the office wore off the moment Bryce sat down to watch TV, his cats curling up around him. Combined with the hearty breakfast the blonde just had, he fell into a nap, not waking up until later that day.

 

He took the day to relax mostly, cleaning his room and doing laundry here and there to keep him somewhat preoccupied. He got a call from his boss to ask if he was doing alright, telling him to go out as he had a free pass to come in late the next day. He replied with a sheepish comment about how he really just wanted to stay in, relieved that the man didn’t urge him anymore. A quick goodbye and Bryce did whatever he wanted for the rest of the day.

 

However, the night soon turned to become a challenge.

 

Just like normal people, relaxing alone in his house called for a need to be taken care of, for he hasn’t had the time to do anything about the itch for the past weeks.

 

Groaning, Bryce shooed his kittens out of his room and closed the door, happy to know his decision of lounging around in sweatpants was indeed a good idea. He sat down on his bed, wondering how exactly to work it out.

 

He could do the normal, watch porn and be done with it. It was convenient, his laptop was already open and raring to go. Tissues were perched on his drawer, the man contemplating the idea before another one bubbled up to the surface.

 

“Luke mentioned this one thing…” He mumbled to himself, moving to rummage around his drawer until he fished out a pink sticky note. He unfolded it, eyes lighting up once he spotted the certain phone number on it. Bryce pulled out his phone and lied down, pushing the numbers from the paper to his phone. He didn’t let himself spare another thought, pressing the call button and patiently waiting.

 

“ _ Hello, what can I help you with tonight? _ ” Bryce’s mouth went dry, eyes wide as he stared up at the ceiling. The voice was female, soft and soothing, as if he wasn’t calling a sex line. He wouldn’t have even done it, though the curiosity and Luke’s way of making everything seem exciting, no matter how embarrassing, led to Bryce begrudgingly taking the piece of paper.

 

Flustered, Bryce scrambled for words. “I was, I mean, this is my first time calling…” His blush was tinging his cheeks, slowly moving to his ears. He was ashamed, not sure if it was because he was inexperienced or because he was was slowly coming to terms as to what he was doing.

 

“ _ Oh! Don’t worry! Just tell me, would you prefer a male voice or female one? _ ” She asked casually, a smile hinting in her words. 

 

“Male, please _ … _ ” Bryce smiled warily, the woman on the other end giving him a hum and asking him to wait as she switched him to another line. In the meantime, Bryce scooted up his bed, planting many pillows behind him before settling down. He pursed his lips, debating on whether to already remove his sweatpants or not.

 

However, he didn’t get much time before someone on the other end picked up, his eyes wide and a gasp suppressed when he heard a honey-slicked voice.

 

“ _ Hey _ .”

 

Bryce’s mind reeled and he plopped down on his ass swiftly, getting comfortable before he answered. “Hey!” He bit his lip, cursing himself for sounding too eager. A wave of self conscious hit him, his voice sounding much more lighter and airy than the one this man harbored.

 

“ _ What’s your name? _ ” He sounded kind, like a warm fireplace in the middle of winter. Bryce could feel himself leaning into his phone, enchanted with the way his voice sounded so simple, yet so undeniably gorgeous.

 

“I’m Bryce...and you?”

 

“ _ Just call me Ohm. I’m not supposed to give you my actual name, you know~” _ Bryce could imagine a wink from you, a giggle slipping from his lips at the idea. He was graced with one as well, Ohm’s laughter sounding young and childish like his.

 

He almost forgot where to go next, until he heard a gasp from the other end. His breathing hitched and he listened closely, red staining his ears once again when he heard a soft groan. Swallowing hard, he overcame the sudden lump in his throat and whispered, “What are you doing?”

 

“ _ Hmmm, trying to get you off. _ ” Another groan, followed by a whine that had Bryce’s head spinning. “ _ Why don’t you touch yourself there, Brycie? I’d love to hear what kind of sounds you make~” _

 

Bryce nodded, losing his words momentarily. He shut his eyes, letting his free hand travel down his torso slowly. He imagined this Ohm touching him instead, barely suppressing a gasp when his fingers curled around the waistband of his pants. He slid them down, tracing his hardness above the underwear he had. Everything felt sensitive, Ohm moaning a soft yes followed with a curse when he pressed his palm down, hips bucking into it.

 

“ _ You sound so cute, Bryce! It’s really helping me over here~” _ Ohm giggled, the laughter breathy and cut off by a particularly loud moan. “ _ Bryce, Bryce… _ ”

 

Bryce couldn’t help the stifled noise leaving his lips, pushing his boxers down to fully wrap his hand around his cock. He didn’t dare open his eyes, too distracted with the idea of Ohm actually being in the room with him, handsome and smiling at him as he was urged to keep going. His hard started moving, twisting and applying just the right pleasure.

 

“ _ Bryce, Bryce, I want to suck you off so bad, I wonder how long you would last! _ ” Ohm’s voice escalated, the pitch hiking as he started breathing heavier. Bryce’s hand worked faster, thumb rubbing at the tip insistently and his index finger pressing into the underside of his dick. His other hand was itching to drop the phone and to be deep inside him, yet he resisted due to the fact that Ohm’s voice was too addictive to miss a second of.

 

“Ohm,” Bryce whined, chest heaving heavily.

 

“ _ I’d suck you off so much, Brycie, I’d press my tongue into each and every place you like and watch as you cum. I’d let you do it on my face, let you fuck my mouth until you’re satisfied, put your cock down my throat and keep it there until you're done~ _ ” Bryce groaned, Ohm’s every word bringing him closer to completion. His mind was filled with dirty thoughts, loving the idea of this man putting his mouth to use, to fall onto his knees and let Bryce use him in any way he pleased.

 

“Keep going, keep going,” Bryce mumbled between breaths, gasps and moans joining at the end of his broken sentence. His whole body was burning, the hand working him having no control. His wrist twisted just right and he bucked his lips, a drawn out moan rumbling out of him. Sweat pricked at his brow, the exertion for seeking his pleasure catching up.

 

“ _ After that I would bury myself so deep in you baby you’ll never think of anything else again. _ ” Ohm paused to hum, another moan escaping him when Bryce groaned. The idea of being taken by this man was divine, Bryce licking his lips. His hips bucked again, longing for a hot length to fill him up and to fuck him fast into the bed.

 

“ _ I’ll make you rely only on my cock. I’ll bend you over a fucking kitchen counter, mess you up in the shower, or hell, even do it in front of someone you like. You’d like that, huh? _ ” Ohm’s voice was hot, husky and burning Bryce’s ear. Bryce feverently nodded to everything he said, accompanied with his trembling affirmations.

 

“ _ Or maybe you’d like to fill me up instead, Brycie~ Would you like that? I’d tire you out so soon though, baby. I love riding my men. _ ” Bryce’s hips bucked again, envisioning the tight heat of this man sinking onto his dick, his face flushed and eyes blown wide with lust as he fucked himself into Bryce’s cock.

 

“ _ Whichever you like, Bryce. Just as long as I can come, come deep inside you to mark you mine. Or you can do it to me, make me yours over and over again until the only thing i can do is beg for your dick _ .” Bryce turned his head to the side, clamping his teeth onto his pillow as his hand gained an even faster pace. The tip was red and aching, ready to release. His nipples stood proud against his shirt, sensitive whenever they would brush against the fabric. He stopped trying to hold back every sound he made, every noise wanton and needy.

 

Every word went straight to Bryce’s cock, his bottom lip red from biting it too much, his fantasies dreaming up of Ohm biting them into the scarlet color. He concentrated into falling over the edge, listening to Ohm over the haze and hips stuttering into his hand.

 

“ _ Brycie, bite me. Touch me. I’ll plant my lips onto every single part of your body, I’ll drive deep into you until you can’t breathe. _ ” Ohm’s voice was melting, honey and chocolate and the warm fireplace was crackling with sparks. “ _ Come with me, Bryce, I’m going to-”  _

 

Bryce arched his back, hand working him through his orgasm as Ohm’s name was said repeatedly by himself. His release painted his stomach, warm and slick. His high was slowly diminishing, eyes opening it to reveal his drab ceiling. He felt slow, incredibly tired. It’s been awhile since he had an orgasm as in intense at that, eyes closing and mind falling into a long sleep.

 

* * *

 

When Bryce woke up again, his alarm was beeping wildly, disturbing his beautiful dream about a man who wouldn’t stop giving him everything he needed. Groaning, he sat up, cringing at the remnants of last night. 

 

Turning off his alarm, Bryce frowned at his lack of attire, his shirt off and pants lost somewhere in his overstuffed bed. His phone sat on his pillow, low with charge and in his hand when it started to ring obnoxiously. 

 

“Hello?” Grogginess could be heard in his voice, Bryce clearing his throat stumbled into the bathroom to clean up.

 

“Bryce! I need you to come in right now, we have a new person around and since you're my assistant, I need you to show them the ropes.” Luke's voice filtered through, leaving no room for opposition as he bid Bryce a quick farewell and left him to his devices.

 

Running a hand through his hair, Bryce groaned in distaste and started his day.

 

Fifteen excruciating minutes later, minutes in which he struggled with his tie and almost drowned one of his cats, he was breathless and panting by the time he got to the office. He rushed through the doors and greeted the new secretary on the way there, only to skid to a halt when he saw Luke lingering around.

 

“Bryce, get over here.” Luke gestured him with his hand, Bryce warily walking up towards them. A quick glance was spared at the new secretary. He was shorter than both of them, adorned with pretty hazel eyes and lips Bryce couldn't help but stare at a bit longer than necessary. He was smiling, a hand running through his short brown hair. 

 

“This here is Ryan. He's taking your spot as secretary so I wanted you to show him how to get stuff done.” Luke nodded, moving to let the two men shake hands.

 

“Nice to meet you, Ryan. My name is Bryce. I hope we can be friends.” It was his standard greeting for someone new, something that many people took to heart and quickly befriended him. 

 

Yet, once the man opened his lips to talk, Bryce felt himself tense all over. It wasn't from fear, it wasn't from dread. No, nothing bad.

 

It was just the feeling of lust coiling in his stomach.

 

“Nice to meet you too,  _ Brycie _ ~ I'm sure we can be such good friends once I'm settled in.” His lips were tantalizing, his tongue sticking out slyly.

  
Somewhere in the back of his mind, Bryce cursed every god imaginable. With the front of his mind, however, he did his best not to think about how goddamn lucky he was to get such a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! Excuse any mistakes;;;
> 
> Also dedicated to Ali because she should totally write me some phone sex Ohmtoonz ;^)


End file.
